Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3(-6r+4)+2(5-r)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{-6r+4}{)} + 2(5-r) $ $ {-18r+12} + 2(5-r) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -18r+12 + {2(}\gray{5-r}{)} $ $ -18r+12 + {10-2r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-18r - 2r} + {12 + 10}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-20r} + {12 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-20r} + {22}$ The simplified expression is $-20r+22$